Thank's For GiveBirth My Baby
by Chin-Varia
Summary: Squalo mendengar, Xanxus mengatakan sesuatu 'Lebih' tepat sebuah Doa dengan suara lirih dan khawatir..  Chapter.7
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

Mereka bertiga sangatlah terkejut karena 'XANXUS/BOSS' mereka memarahi kekasihnya dengan kata-kata. . .

-THANK'S FOR GIVEBIRTH MY BABY-

-Angrily-

Ushishishi~

VOOIIIIIIIIIII...!

HENTIKAN BEL-SENPAI ITU SAKIT..!

HENTIKAN KALIAN MENGANGGU BOSS SAJA,BRENGSEK...!

Araa~ jangan ribut anak-anak ku~!

KAU BUKAN IBU KAMI BANCI..!

PRAANG~! BRAKK~! TINGGG~! BRUUKK~! KREAAKK~!

Itulah yg selalu terdengar di dalam mansion Varia setiap hari suara toak,tawa legendaris,bunyi brg pecah,jatuh,hancur,kain gorden koyak... Hanya satu orang yang diam dan memandang keributan,yang bahkan orang bisa tiba-tiba kena stroke gara-gara melihat kekacauan ini.

"Bisakah kalian diam sampah?" kata sang boss dengan suara beratnya Xanxus

"Ushishishi~ ad yg mulai marah nih"

"Maafkan kami boss,kami sudah menggangu mu" kata levi sambil sembah-sujud"

"Ini gara2 bel-senpai asik melempar pisau ke arahku terus" sambung Fran.

"Apa kata mu..!" kata Bel dengan empat siku2 di kepalanya yang menandakan marah dan siap membunuh Fran.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII...! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAMKAH BRENGSEK..! KALAU KALIAN INGIN MATI BILANG SAJA...!" teriak squalo tanpa memperdulikan telinga teman-teman nya yang hampir tuli.

"PRANG~!"

Segelas wine tepat melayang di kepala squalo,air dari wine itu pun akhirnya membasahi rambut perak squalo. "VOI,boss brengsek seenak na kau melempar"..

"Siapakah yg menyuruh berteriak padahal sudah aku katakan 'BISAKAH' kalian diam' dengan sedikit penekanan di kata2 'BISAKAH'.

"VOOOIIIIIII...! DASAR BOSS BRENGSEK TIDAK PUNYA OTAK,SELALU BERSIKAP KASAR KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA SESUNGGUHNYA AKU SUDAH BERSABAR DGN SIKAP MU SELAMA INI KAH DAN,..-

"DIAM KAU PELACUR BERAMBUT PERAK...!" teriak Xanxus

"Hah?" kata Bel dengan sangat 'SHOCK'.

"astaga,,.." ujar Fran dan lussuria.

"Boss.." Levi sangat tidak percaya bahwa 'boss' kesayangan na memarahi 'kekasih nya' dengan kata2 'PELACUR'

Mereka bertiga sangatlah terkejut karena 'XANXUS/BOSS' memarahi kekasih nya sendiri dgn kata2 'pelacur' padahal xanxus tidak pernah mengatakan hal begitu kepada squalo selama 5tahun hubungan mereka..

~to be countinued...

Hai~! Maaf ja kalo ceritanya agak aneh atau sebagai na karena saya adalah author baru.. >, ceritanya ad ***** na.. Hehehe,emng si gak masuk akal tapi author akan membuat cerita na se bagus-bagus nya..

Klo sudah baca Fic ni harus 'REVIEW ya' ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

-Sad-

"saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada ku dia amat lembut pada ku dan aku menyukainya.. Tapi kenapa dia-.."

.

.

.

.

"Kamu.." ujar squalo dengan nada yang sangat tidak percaya.

"Hem,ternyata sudah diam dia he?" kembali Xanxus menyindir.

Tampak sudah air mata yg akan turun dari mata squalo..

"hiks,kamu memang tidak punya hati padahal aku selalu bersabar kepadamu aku sangat menyayangimu,namun malah kamu mengatakan ku 'pelacur'.. Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis squalo sambil meremas kedua lengan baju nya.

"Squ-chan.."ujar lussuria dgn lirih

"Hiu busuk..." tambah levi dgn lirih

Bel dan Fran hanya menggelengkan kepala karena mereka merasa kasihan.

"Hmph,.. Dasar!" ujar Xanxus.

"Xanxus,kamu tega" kata squalo dengan lirih tentu saja masih berlinang air mata dan kemudian lari dari hadapan Xanxus.

"Che,sampah" kata Xanxus smbl tertidur di kursi tercinta nya.

"Kasihan sekali squ-chan" kata lussuria setelah kejadian selesai

"iya,.." kata Bel,levi,dan Fran secra serentak..

.

.

.

.

.

Squalo masih menangis tampa suara di kamarnya,masih mengingat kata-kata dari org yang ia cintai.. 'pelacur' itulah yang ia ingat.

"Hiks..hiks.. Xanxus.. Kenapa dia begitu kasar padaku, Padahal saat ia menyatakan persaannya kepada ku ia amat lembut dan aku sangat menyukainya.. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia-,,.."

TOK-TOK..

"Squ-chan~ ayo makan malam sudah siap"

-hening-

"Ayolah hari ini makanan kesukaanmu~

-tetap saja hening-

Lussuria masih ingat akan kejadian tadi pagi tentang Xanxus mengatakan squalo 'pelacur' dan lussuria sangat memahami perasaan squalo sekarang ini.

"Squ-chan,sudah jangan di ingat masalah tadi pagi mngkn tadi boss lagi masa Stressnya jadi dia marah-marah"

-masih hening-

"Squ-chan.." kata lussuria lirih karena ia tau bahwa hati squalo sedang perih sekali.

"Aku yakin squ-chan walaupun boss mengatakan mu dengan kata-kata begitu ia pasti masih mencintaimu, Aku buka ya pintu nya~"

Kreekk~ dencitan bunyi pintu pun berbunyi..

Mata lussuria terbelalak melihat tubuh squalo tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi dan air mata yang sudah mengering di matanya..

"SQU-CHAN...!, LEVI,BEL,FRAN,BOSS TOLONG SQUALO...!

.

.

.

.

~to be countinued...

Yup~! Inilah chapter kedua.. ^.~

akhirnya jadi juga aku kira gak bakal jadi.. Dan Sory~ kalo gaje..

Sory ya klo chapter yang pertamanya pendek soal na klo di panjangin nnti capek baca na..

Tolong 'Review'nya ya.. ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

"tidak mungkin dia.." ujar Xanxus dengan sangat 'SHOCK'

-Hamil-

.

.

.

.

.

"SQU-CHAN...! LEVI,BEL,FRAN,BOSS..! TOLONG SQUALO..!" teriak lussuria histeris.

.

.

"Ada sich, ushishishi~?"tanya Bel karena mendengar lussuria menjerit.

"iya,ada apa lussu..?" tanya fran yang masih setia dengan nada monoton nya.

"ada apa,lussuria..!" tnya levi yang setumbennya lussu menjerit ketakutan.

.

.

"Ada apa scum,berani nya menggangu makan malamku" tanya Xanxus sambil memicingkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"SQU-CHAN DIA PINGSAN DAN WAJAHNYA PUCAT..!" kata lussuria dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

.

.

"APA?" teriak mereka semua yang ada di meja makan.

.

.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER..!"

"BAIK BOSS..!"

.

.

.

.

-saat sudah memanggil dokter-

.

.

.

.

"Dia baik2 saja jadi tidak perlu khawatir" kata dokter tersebut.

"syukurlah~" ujar mereka semua,yahh..

Terkecuali Xanxus.

"Tapi,aku ingin berbicara dengan mu di luar" sambil melihat ke arah Xanxus.

"hn" jawab Xanxus singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sesampai di Luar-

.

.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa,dok?" Xanxus yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Apakah anda kekasih squalo?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Iya,brengsek sekarang beri tahu aku apakah yg terjadi dengan nya..!" jawab Xanxus geram dan sudah tidak sabaran.

"Bagus,kekasih anda sedang 'HAMIL' dan usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu,Selamat" kata dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"APA..!"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Bel,fran,levi,dan lussuria pun datang gara-gara mendengar boss mereka berteriak di luar sana..

"Ushishishi~ ad apa boss? Kenapa sampe berteriak?"

"Apa yang terjadi boss..?" tanya Fran yang masihhh saja setia dengan suara monotonnya.

"BOSSU,ADA APA? APA YANG TERJADI..?

"Apakah yang terjadi berita squ-chan kah?" tanya lussuria yang masih cemas

Xanxus hanya terdiam dan masih 'SHOCK' kalo squalo lagi H-A-M-I-L ...

Sang dokter pun mengatakan semuanya kepada mereka kalau squalo sedang/lagi 'HAMIL'...

.

.

.

.

"APA...! SQUALO HAMIL..! TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA KAN LAKI-LAKI"

teriaklah mereka semua 'tanpa mementingkan telinga orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan teriakan mereka hampir mengalahkan suara 'seriosa' squalo'

"Hiu itu sedang 'Hamil'..? Tidak mungkin..." ujar Xanxus dalam Hati karena masih belum percaya dengan

apa yang di katakan dokter tersebut.

.

.

.

~to be continued..

Ahahahaha~ squalo hamil.. XD

Siapakah 'Ayah' nya~? -3-

kalo masih kurang panjang maaf yo... m(- . -)m

Cerita ini akan 'TamaT' sampai squalo melahirkan...

Please 'REVIEW'~ ^.~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

"Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab..."

.

.

.

.

-Tanggung Jawab-

.

.

.

.

"ehmm..." squalo membuka mata nya dan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya masih menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun dan juga rasa mual yang masih 'lumayan' bisa di tahan.

"Aku ada di mana?" itulah yang ditnyakan ketika ia melihat sesosok teman-teman sesama guardiannya.

"Tenang saja squ-chan kamu tetap di kamar mu kok tadi kamu pingsan" jawab lussuria.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi'-,.."jawab squalo singkat. Kalimat squalo pun terpotong karena xanxus..

"Hei,scum jawab dengan jujur..!" tanya xanxus.

"Ha?"

.

.

"Kamu ini laki-laki ato perempuan, he?" tanya xanxus langsung (to the point) tanpa menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku ini laki-laki ha?" jawab squalo yang agak bingung dengan pertanyaan xanxus

"J-jadi,k-kamu perem-p-puan he?" tanya xanxus lagi yang masih ragu akan apa yg di dengarnya.

.

.

.

"squalo perempuan?" tanya semuanya sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Xanxus POv'S-

"Dia perempuan?"

Hello~! Apakah aku tidak salah dengar. Pantesan saja dia bisa-"...

-END Xanxus POV'S-

.

.

.

Semuanya masih terdiam dan tidak percaya bahwa squalo itu 'CEWEK'.

"VOI,kenapa kalian semua bengong ha? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Squ-chan-.." jawab lussuria.

"Voi..! Jangan panggil namaku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu..!"

"Ehm,ushishishi.. Squalo,tadi dokter memeriksamu dan dokter mengatakan bahwa kamu lagi.. (dan

kemudian Bel mendekat kearah squalo dan membisikan sebuah kalimat dengan nada yang sangat rendah) kamu 'hamil' dan umurnya sudah 3 minggu, selamat ya~ ushishishi"

JEDEEEAAARRRR...

Bunyi petir yang menyambar dengan kuat bagaikan petir milk Levi dan lengkap dengan suara gemuru hujan.

.

.

.

"Apa,aku h-hamil..?" tanya squalo masih tidak percaya.

"iya,squ-chan" jawab lussuria.

"Ini tidak mungkin.." sambil memeluk perutnya yang sudah terdapat janin bayi.

.

.

.

"Memangnya siapakah ayah dari bayi ini kah,squalo?" tanya Fran masih dengan nada monotonnya.

.

.

.

PESSSHH~!.

Wajah squalo merah padam bagaikan apel dan kemudian melihat kearah 'Xanxus'.

"ha? Aku ayah dari bayi itu..!" tanya xanxus.

.

.

.

"Jadi ayah dari bayi di kandung squalo adalah boss.." jawab yang lain(Bel,fran,lussuria,levi)

"Iya..." jawab squalo yang wajah na masih memerah bagaikan apel.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku..? Sedangkan aku saja belum pernah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan mu" tanya xanxus yang masihh belum yakin.

.

"kita sudah pernah melakukan na,xanxus.." jawab squalo.

"Kapan..?"tanya xanxus yang juga massiiihhh tak yakkkiiinnnnn.

"Sekita 3 minggu yang lalu saat tu kamu lagi keadaan mabuk dan kamu bilang kalau kamu sangat mencintai aku dan kemudian kamu mendorongku ke tempat tidur,kemudian kamu menciumku,membuka,bajuku,dan menyentuh dadaku dan-.."

"SUDAH-SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak xanxus dengan semburat berwarna merah di wajahnya. (author: sorry,takut nnti ceritanya melenceng ampe rate-M pula)

"ushishishi,sebentar lagi akan ada bayi di dalam mansion Varia ini.."

"Ara-chan~ pasti bayinya cantik nan jelita sama seperti mu squ-chan"

"BOSS,SELAMAT..! AKU BERJANJI JIKA BAYI INI LAHIR AKU AKAN MENLINDUNGINYA SAMA SEPERTI MELINDUNGI BOSS DARI PARA MUSUH" teriak Levi dengan semangat 45'

.

.

.

Akhirnya para guardian itu masih ribut tentang bayi yang akan lahir la atau tentang ini itu na ni tu..

Tapi ada seseorang yang tahan dengan suara guardiannya sendiri..

.

.

.

.

'CLICK!'

Bunyi senjata X-gun..

Senjata X-gun di tujukan kepada mereka dan memberikan deathglare yang memiliki arti 'jangan-banyak-bicara-atau-kalian-hanya-tinggal-abu-kremasi'.

"GLUP!"

Bel,Fran,lussuria dan levi hanya menelan ludah dan melangkah mundur daripada di bunuh dengan secara tragis.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. tapi.. apa yg harus aku lakukan dengan kandunganku ini,,.. Aku yakin kamu tidak menyukainya... Namun,aku sudah terlanjur mengandung.." kata squalo dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari matanya

"Squ-chan.." jawab squalo dengan lirih dan sangat mengasihani squalo.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tidak tau harus gimana.. Xanxus,tolong aku.. Aku tidak mau bayi ini tidak ada ayahnya.. Hiks.. apa yg terjadi jika bayi nii udah dewasa dan bertnya tentang ayahnya..? Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis squalo.

Xanxus hanya bisa diam serta menutup matanya dan berpikir apa yg harus ia lakukan.. Dan dia hanya tau 1 hal yang harus ia lakukan..

.

.

.

.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah,aku akan bertanggung jawab" Xanxus mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Boss.. apakah kamu sudah siap untuk menikahkah? Bukannya boss pernah bilang pada kami kalo boss tidak ingin menikah kah..?" tanya ke-4 guardiannya.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini.. Akulah yang membuat di akan lahir aku tidak ingin dia sedih ketika baru lahir, lagi pula pun aku mencintai ibu dari bayi ini.." kata Xanxus.

"Eh?" itulah yang keluar dari mulut squalo ketika mendengar kata-kata dari 'calon' suaminya,terukirlah senyuman di wajah squalo karena Xanxus menyukai bayi yang ia kandung sekarang ini.

"Baiklah!" sambil menggendong squalo dengan gaya pengantin dan keluar dari kamar squalo menuju ke kamar Xanxus.

-sesampai di kamar Xanxus-

Xanxus pun mendorong squalo hingga merapat kedinding jarak wajah mereka hanya berapa centi saja.

"Ayo,istriku.. LET'S MARRIED" ujar xanxus sambil menyengir lebar.

~to be continued...

Akhirnya udah selesai

jika ada yang kurang dan ada yang berlebihan dan bagiannya yang menarik..

please 'REVIEW' ^,~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

"Aku ingin anak perempuan.."kata Xanxus.

.

.

.

.

.

-Laki-laki atau Perempuan?-

Pagi yang begitu cerah dan damai kicauan burung yang begitu indah

tidak ada gangguan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

Squalo menatap cincin pernikahannya dengan Xanxus.. Yah,cincin berlian ruby berwarna merah cerah seperti mata 'suaminya' sendiri.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir berlangsung 6bulan,dan itu juga berarti calon bayi mereka juga berumur 6bulan.

Ketika Xanxus dan Squalo mengumumkan tentang berita pernikahan mereka semuanya sangatlah terkejut kalau squalo itu perempuan ditambah lagi dia sedang mengandung anaknya Xanxus. Bukan hanya keluarga Vongola atau yang lainnya saja namun keluarga Mafia yang ada seluruh dunia sangatlah terkejut bahwa 'Superbia Squalo' orang yang paling disegani untuk dilawan dan memiliki gelar Second Sword Emperor itu adalah 'Perempuan'

Semenjak sudah menikah ia sangatlah jarang berteriak dengan suara 'seriosa' nya dan juga marah-marah karena dia takut hal itu kan berpengaruh buruk pada 'calon' anaknya.

Dan jangan lupa juga kalau Xanxus juga mulai berubah. Sikap dia yang selalu melempar barang-barang kekepala Squalo sudah dia hentikan 100 % namun mereka tetap juga berkelahi tapi cuma adu mulut saja.

"Tinggal 4bulan lagi aku akn melahirkan anak Xanxus.." kata squalo tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia.

"Oh,ya tapi aku enggak tau dia ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki" pikir squalo. "Lebih baik aku bertanya kepadanya saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

-Sesampai di kantor Xanxus-

.

.

Ketika sampai di kantornya Squalo pun membuka pintu Xanxus dengan pelan dan memanggilnya.

"Xanxus..." panggil squalo.

"Hn?" respon Xanxus.

"Er-r,kalo misalnya bayi ini lahir kamu ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya squalo malu-malu sambil mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan.." jawab Xanxus langsung.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mau laki-laki?" tnya squalo.

"Hanya ingin saja.."

"Oh,begitu.. Tapi gimana kalau yang lahir laki-laki..?" tanya squalo kembali.

"Kalau bayinya sudah lahir, kita tinggal buat yang baru lagi.." Xanxus menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Maksudmu?" tnya squalo (padahal sebenarnya ia tau apa arti dari kata-kata 'suaninya').

"Maksudku,,.. Kalau anak ini lahir laki-laki kita akan -piiip dan -piiippp- ampe dapat anak perempuan..istriku sayang~" jelas Xanxus dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

.

.

.

.

CESSHHH~!

Ini memang sudah kesekian kalinya wajah Squalo selalu memerah.

"DASAR MESUM!" Kata Squalo dengan kesal berjalan sambil meninggalkan Xanxus.

"Hmph.." dengus Xanxus sambil menyengir lebar karena merasa puas telah menggoda Squalo.

Squalo pun berjalan meninggalkan kantor 'suami na' sendiri dan tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

"Ushishishi~ Hai Squally,,.. Kenapa wajahmu memerah ha? Apakah suamimu menggodamu lagikah? Shishi" tanya Bel usil.

.

.

"Diam,kau pangeran gadungan!" kata squalo dengan kasar lengkap dengan wajah yang masih memerah gara-gara malu dengan apa yang dikatalan Xanxus tadi dan marah gara-gara ulah Bel.

"Oya oya,lebih baik pangeran pergi dulu dari pada menggangu momen yang mesra dari kalian berdua.. Bye-bee~" kata Bel dengan santaina padahal dia tidak tau bahwa kemarahan Squalo hampir menuju puncaknya

.

.

Setelah Bel pergi dan kemarahan squalo reda karena dia tdk ingin marah-marah dimasa kehamilannya

('takut bayi na kenapa-kenapa gitu lorrhh~ namanya sayang anak~')

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku ingin anak perempuan..'

Kata-kata itu lah yg teringat di kepala squalo..

'Xanxus ingin anak perempuan'

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu bayi perempuan suamiku" kata Squalo dalam hati dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum serta mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar.

.

.

.

~to be continued...

Kyk na cerita na makin OCC bgt ya.. =="

sama lama"" ceritanya makin pendek gara-gara author strezz dapat ulangan susulan Matematika.. Soalnya cuma 5 saja. Tapi dari 5 soal tu ditambah anak cucunya.. Rata"" semua soalnya ada 40 soal gitu.. Waktunya cuma 1lez ja (kalo satu les berarti cuma 30 menit ja)

tapi gak apa"" la yang penting para reader senang sama FIC aku..

Kalau udah baca Fic ini harus 'REVIEW' ya~ ^,^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

-Papa, can't wait to see you born.. My baby + Squalo birthday-

.

.

.

.

.

Berat...

Itulah yang dirasakan Squalo saat ini...

.

.

.

"Sudah 9 bulan ya.. " kata Squalo dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Saat Xanxus memberitahukan tentang pernikahannya dengan Squalo dan ditambah lagi ia sedang hamil, banyak sekali yang tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak?

Superbi Squalo adalah seorang 'wanita' ?.

Vongola 9th lebih tidak percaya kalau Squalo adalah seorang 'wanita' dan mengandung calon cucunya, bukan hanya dia saja... Keluarga Vongola dan seluruh keluarga mafia di seluruh dunia sangat terkejut dan gempar bahwa seorang Superbi yang paling ahli dalam pedang dan bertarung adalah 'wanita' dan sedang mengandung bayi dari Boss Varia ?.

Sangatlah mustahil. . . .

"Ukh.. Bayinya nendang.. "rintih Squalo karena bayinya sudah mulai aktif dan suka menendang-nendang.

Saat ini Squalo sudah mulai berhati-hati ketika ia mulai mengandung apalagi sekarang sudah mulai 9 bulan. Bayi bisa lahir kapan saja tanpa mengenal waktu.. Perut terasa sakit, bayi menendang, beban tubuh terasa berat dan hatinya mulai bisa sabar sedikit dengan kelakuan 'suaminya' sendiri dan teman-teman sesama guardiannya yang sering mengolok-oloknya.. Benar-benar besar rasa sabar Squalo kepada mereka walaupun ia ingin sekali menebas mereka semua dengan pedangnya yang sudah pensiun beberapa bulan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dingin.. " ujar Squalo tersenyum dan berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar di malam hari sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KREKKK~

Bunyi dencitan pintu terbuka..

Siapa yang membukanya?

Tentu saja sang 'suami' yang memandang Squalo sambil memicingkan mata karena Squalo berdiri di depan jendela lengkap dengan angin malam yang dingin dan menusuk tulang.

"Sampah, apa kau tidak tahu angin malam itu dingin he?" tanya Xanxus sambil memicingkan mata.

"Masa bodoh! apa aku tidak boleh 'sedikit' menikmati angin malam ha?" tanya Squalo sambil memicingkan mata juga. Karena saat Squalo mengandung ia dijaga ketat dan tidak pernah keluar dari mansion walaupun hanya halamannya saja.

"Hmph.. seharusnya kau sadar kalau angin malam itu dingin, sampah.." jawab Xanxus sambil memicingkan mata serta mengeluarkan deathglarenya yang dapat membuat orang lain mati berdiri dan termasuk juga Squalo.

"Che, baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan tidur! Minggir kau.. "jawab Squalo kesal dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur, namun tiba-tiba Xanxus menarik tangannya...

"Tunggu ada satu hal yang mau aku katakan.. " kata Xanxus dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda.

'Sangatlah polos dan lembut tatapannya'.

"Hn? Memangnya ada ap-..." kalimat Squalo terpotong karena tiba-tiba Xanxus berlutut didepannya dan mencium perutnya yang terdapat calon anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa, can't wait to see you born.. my baby.." ujar Xanxus setelah mencium perut Squalo dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Squalo hanya terdiam dan juga shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Xanxus. Namun walaupun begitu ia merasa sangat bahagia karena 'suaminya' sangat sayang terhadap calon anak mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam, he?" tanya Xanxus yang sekarang memeluk Squalo dari belakang dan Squalo pun tidak menyadarinya karena masih bengong dengan perlakuan Xanxus tadi.

CESSHHH~

Keluarlah semburat merah di wajah Squalo.

'Hangat sekali pelukannya' batin Squalo berkata.

.

.

.

"E-eh?, tidak ada apa-apa.. Dan bisakah kau minggir bodoh! " kata Squalo kasar dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hmph.. apa kau tidak suka lagi jika aku memelukmu lagi ha?" tanya Xanxus.

[...]

"Tch!, apa benar kau tidak suka dipeluk dan diperhatikan olehku lagikah ?" tanya Xanxus sekali.

[...]

"Hmphh.. Ternyata kau lebih suka diabaikan daripada di perhatikan.. Baiklah sekarang aku mau tidur"ujar Xanxus sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Namun entah rasa apa Squalo menarik tangan Xanxus dan...

"Tunggu dulu!"kata Squalo sambil memeluk Xanxus.. Menggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukannya. Ah~ sudah lama sekali Squalo tidak merasakn kehangatan yang amat lembut ini.

"Kata siapa kalau aku tidak suka dipeluk olehmu, bodoh?"jawab Squalo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hmphh.. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah jujur.."jawab Xanxus sambil membalas pelukan Squalo.

Tunggu kenapa rasanya ada yang ganjil?.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang dilupakan Xanxus? Tapi apa itu?.

"Oi,stronzo.."ujar Xanxus memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa ?"tanya Squalo.

"Ada satu hal yang aku lupa.."jawab Xanxus.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lupakan?"tanya Squalo.

"Ini yang aku lupa.."jawab Xanxus sambil mengelurkan sesuatu dari kemejanya.

Sebuah jam tangan (bukan jam tangan pokemon) berhiasan berlian murni yang amat kecil jika dilihat seperti bintang-bintang kecil.

"Ini untukmu.. Buon compleanno di mia moglie"ujar Xanxus sambil mencium tangan Squalo.

"A-ah.. terima kasih.."ujar Squalo malu-malu.

"Hmphh.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini? Belum terlalu malam dan juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu" tanya Xanxus sambil dalam keadan tetap memeluk Squalo.

"Baiklah,suamiku"ujar Squalo sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Xanxus.

Malam yang dingin namun dengan perasaan dan cinta membuat suasana menjadi hangat...

Jarak kedua bibir mereka sudah terhapus...

Ciuman lembut nan hangat tercipta dari pasangan ini. Ciuman dibawah sinar bulan, indah sekali..

Sebentar lagi bayi mereka akan lahir.. Itulah yang akan menjadi hadiah Squalo berikutnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini memanglah hari ulang tahun yang indah"ujar Squalo dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Buon compleanno Squalo"

Namun saat Squalo hendak keluar dari kamar perutnya mendadak sakit..

Rasanya perih.. Tak tertahankan..

Tiba-tiba keluarlah darah dari kaki Squalo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKH! XA-XANXUS ! TOLONG !"teriak Squalo sambil memegang perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buon compleanno Squalo ! " :DD

moga"an doujin XS makin bertambah yaa.. XDD -dilempar-

maaf kalo agak terlambat update..

Gomen.. Gomen..

Udah baca 'REVIEW' ya.. ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

-God, please protect my wife-

.

.

.

Pair: XanxusXSqualo!Fem!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn = Amano Akira

Thank s For GiveBirh My BaBy = Chin-Varia

Note: Don t Like don t Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKH! XA-XANXUS ! TOLONG !" teriak Squalo sambil memegang perutnya.

Xanxus yang berjalan menuju pintu pun berbalik badan dan bertapa terkejutnya melihat darah yang mengalir dari kaki Squalo.

"Akh! K-Kenapa dengan mu?"tanya Xanxus yang mulai bingung apa yang harus di lakukan.

"B-Bayinya.. S-sudah mau la-lahir.."jawab Squalo dengan tertatih-tatih karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Bossu, apakah hari ini saya ada misi atau tid-,, ASTAGA BOSSU? APA YANG TERJADI?"teriak Levi yang tiba-tiba datang dan melihat keadaan Squalo serta wajah kebingungan Xanxus.

"B-Bayinya sudah mau lahir.. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi aku akan menelepon ambulans, 'Ku Mohon' bertahan lah sedikit, Squalo.."ucap Xanxus dan segera menelepon ambulans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helloww~ ?

'Ku Mohon' bertahan lah sedikit, Squalo..''

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Xanxus mengucapkan 'Ku Mohon' ?

Atau memang karena rasa sakit dari perut ini kah?"ujar hati Squalo setelah mendengar perkataan Xanxus yang di luar dugaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari rasa sakit perut Squalo yang tak tertahankan ia pun pingsan, walaupun pingsan ia tetap merasakan 'sedikit' keributan seperti suara Fran, Bel, Lussuria dan Levi yang sibuk dan khawatir.

Yaps,, Squalo sudah di bawa oleh mobil ambulans tentu saja bersama Xanxus.

Squalo merasakan ada seseorang yang meraih tangannya, di genggam tangan dia.. Dan bisa di tebak yang memegang tangan Squalo adalah suaminya 'Xanxus'..

.

.

.

.

.

Entah hanyalah perasaan Squalo atau apa, Squalo merasakan bahwa Xanxus mengatakan sesuatu..

.

.

Lebih tepat Doa, ia mendengar Xanxus mengatakan dengan suara lirih dan khawatir..

"Tuhan,tolong biarkanlah istriku melahirkan dengan selamat.. Aku mohon.. Aku ingin selalu melihat dia dan anakku dengan selamat.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Squalo POV's-

Demi tuhan, apakah aku tidak salah dengar, Xanxus 'Suamiku' mengatakan hal seperti itu? Yang aku kenal dari Xanxus adalah orang yang kejam, keras kepala, bahkan kata-kata 'Bajingan' yang paling cocok untuk sifatnya itu.. Namun yang aku dengar adalah kata-kata yang lembut.. Sangatlah mustahil dia seperti itu

-End's Squalo POV's-

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau pendek ,, T~T

Beberapa bulan ini saya lagi hobi main game online 'Grand Ch*se'..

Jadi sudah jarang buat Fic,, apalagi belum banyak insfirasi.. Kalau para reader mau bantu, lagi bingung untuk bagian anaknya Xanxus dan Squalo.. #Please kasih inspirasi di bagian anaknya Squalo..

Gomen,, Gomen.. Saya author yang pantas di buang kelaut.. T~T..

Please Review,, :D


End file.
